


Excusa

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Drabble, Gen, Leve sugerencia de Eremin, Leve sugerencia de Ereri, POV Second Person, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 123: Island Devils Spoilers, armin's pov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: La excusa del alcohol siempre funciona. Te había visto, a escondidas, usarla con el capitán. Había notado que incluso Mikasa, en ocasiones, aparentaba tomar para poder bajar la guardia al menos por un momento. Hanji hacía bromas sobre que era la mentira favorita de los jóvenes, pero en el Ejército nadie bebía tanto como los mayores. Yo apenas si había probado nada como esto. Pero cuando nos invitaste a tomar con vos, esa noche que ahora sé que era la última, me di cuenta de que estabas construyéndonos una excusa.
Kudos: 6





	Excusa

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias:** este pequeño drabble canonverse se ubica después de los acontecimientos del capítulo 123 del manga. Se insinúa un posible EreMin e, incluso, hay una pequeña pista de EreRi, pero ciertamente las parejas no son algo importante ni implícito en este drabble.
> 
>  **Agradecimientos:** a Jazmín, por la primera lectura y los consejos para la portada. Esto es para ella como todo lo que hago sobre Armin.

La excusa del alcohol siempre funciona. Te había visto, a escondidas, usarla con el capitán. Había notado que incluso Mikasa, en ocasiones, aparentaba tomar para poder bajar la guardia al menos por un momento. Hanji hacía bromas sobre que era la mentira favorita de los jóvenes, pero en el Ejército nadie bebía tanto como los mayores. Yo apenas si había probado nada como esto. Pero cuando nos invitaste a tomar con vos, esa noche que ahora sé que era la última, me di cuenta de que estabas construyéndonos una excusa.

Nos invitabas, en realidad, a este pequeño abrazo. A rozarnos los dedos, a escuchar nuestras risas muy cerca de los oídos, a apoyarnos en los hombros del otro mientras recuperábamos el equilibrio. Me invitaste a mí también a aquella comunión final y con fecha de vencimiento.

El calor del alcohol modificaba mis sensaciones, las aumentaba y luego las difuminaba, y sin embargo no hubo un instante en que no pudiera distinguir como una luz tu toque de cualquier otro. Tu piel y tu aliento, tu cabello ya demasiado largo, y tus ojos que no sé hacía cuánto nos ocultaban tu decisión definitiva. Recuerdo como una tortura punzante y prolongada tu suavidad, tus pequeñas y disimuladas caricias, tus besos subrepticios. ¿A todos nos acariciaste así? ¿Era tu forma de despedirte, como si a falta de palabras hubieras inventado un absurdo e impreciso lenguaje de señas? ¿Alguno de nosotros era especial o ya estábamos confundidos para siempre en la masa informe de los seres más débiles que vos?

Todas las veces que deseé haber muerto –que me hubieras permitido morir– perdieron sentido en esa noche. Mi cuerpo se hundió en la oscuridad, se desarmó como niño dormido, se desparramó sobre vos, sobre tu silencio y tu rostro adusto pero perfecto. Aunque en el fondo lo presentía, aunque mi mente nunca me dejará entregarme por completo, una parte de mí se aferró a aquella fantasía y sonrió en verdad.

Qué extraño, ¿verdad? Después de tantos años, de tanta confianza y tanta experiencia compartida… precisar una excusa para querernos. Para ser felices.

Pero la necesitamos. Qué no daría hoy por recuperar esa posibilidad. Bebería todo el alcohol del mundo, Eren. Brinda conmigo una vez más. Por favor.

Por favor.

*** * ***

**Author's Note:**

>  **Fecha de escritura:** 17 de febrero de 2020
> 
>  **PD.** Voy al día con el manga. Sí, estoy publicando esto hoy para que nos acompañemos un rato mientras lloramos u.u


End file.
